This invention relates generally to lamps, and more particularly to brackets designed for mounting lamp holders.
Electrical lamps are used in many applications to provide lighting. At least some known electrical lamps are long-lasting lamps which may provide more sophisticated features than merely supplying incandescent light. For example, lamps can be differentiated by many features, including, but not limited to, lighting type, lumen rating, current rating, color, daylight-sensing, motion-sensing, and frequency range, including infrared, ultraviolet, microwave, and other portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Despite an increased expense for such lamps, demand for such lamps has increased. Unfortunately, a risk of theft of such lamps has also increased.
In one aspect, a method for mounting an electrical lamp using a mounting bracket is provided. The mounting bracket includes a first opening, a second opening and a mounting face. The method includes the steps of inserting the electrical lamp at least partially though the mounting bracket, positioning the mounting bracket first opening adjacent a first surface such that the first surface is in close proximity to the first opening, and securing the mounting face to a structure.
In another aspect, a mounting bracket for an electrical lamp includes a mounting face and a first wall that extends from the mounting face and defines a first opening. A second wall also extends from the mounting face and defines a second opening. A diameter of the second opening is smaller than a diameter of the first opening.
In another aspect, a lamp assembly includes an electric lamp and a mounting bracket. The electric lamp has a first end, a second end, and a length extending therebetween. The lamp also includes at least a first outer diameter and at least a second outer diameter, each first outer diameter being smaller than each second outer diameter. The mounting bracket includes a mounting face, a first wall, and a second wall. The first wall extends from the mounting face and defines a first opening having a first opening diameter. The second wall extends from the mounting face and defines a second opening having a second opening diameter. The second opening diameter is smaller than the lamp second outer diameter. The electric lamp extends at least partly through the second opening such that the lamp second outer diameter is adjacent the first wall.
In a further aspect, a lamp assembly secured to an enclosure surface. The lamp assembly includes an electric lamp and a mounting bracket. The electric lamp has a first end, a second end, a length extending therebetween, at least one lamp first outer diameter, and at least one lamp second outer diameter, each first outer diameter being smaller than each second outer diameter. The mounting bracket includes a mounting face, a first wall, and a second wall. The mounting face includes a plurality of openings for receiving fasteners therethrough. The first wall extends from the mounting face and defines a first opening having a first opening diameter. The second wall extends from the mounting face and defines a second opening that is concentrically aligned with the first opening. The second opening has a second diameter that is smaller than the first opening diameter, and is smaller than at least one lamp second outer diameter. The first wall and the second wall are spaced apart a distance that is less than about three-quarters the lamp length and are substantially parallel. The electric lamp extends at least partly through the second opening, with the lamp second outer diameter adjacent the first wall.
The first wall is less than about three-quarters the lamp length from a first surface. The mounting face is secured to a structure.